Love for Chanyeol
by Loner-Fanart-Hunter
Summary: Chanyeol cuma iseng menemani keponakannya jalan-jalan di taman. Siapa sangka dia malah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama di tempat itu. Sehun mendukung, Luhan mendukung, bahkan keponakannya juga. Tapi tinggal satu lagi yang kurang, orang yang dicintai Chanyeol ternyata-uhuk, harus diakui dengan berat hati bahwa dia adalah... -Chanbaek & Hunhan WARN BL, Yaoi-


_**Haloha, saya dateng-dateng nongol membawa fanfic oneshoot remake baruuu.**_

_**Anggep aja gift karena hari ini tanggal 14 feb.**_

_**Ngertilah kan maksudnya?**_

_**Btw ini masih tanggal 14 feb kan? **__**(Lirik jam dinding, masih jam 11 malem lewat)**_

_**So, here**__** we go,**_

**Love for Chanyeol**

_**Pairing:**_ ChanBaek/BaekYeol

_**Other Cast:**_

Oh Sehun

Oh Luhan

And other

_**Genre:**_ Romance, Family

_**Rate:**_ T

_**Warn! Boys Love, Yaoi**_

_**You're not Fujoshi? Go away.**_

_**a/n: untuk titik di pinggir sebagai pemisah selang beberapa waktu, sementara titik di tengah sebagai pemisah hari.**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Chan, sampai kapan kamu mau bekerja di sini? Cari kerja sana!"

Chanyeol menatap kakak tirinya—Luhan—dengan ekspresi bingung setelah mendengar teriakan cemprengnya, "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya tak peduli.

"Ayah kan menitipkan toko bunga ini padaku, bukan padamu. Apa lagi kamu baru saja lulus dari universitas, masa sih kamu tidak mau cari kerja lain?" Luhan menatap adiknya—Chanyeol—sambil berkacak pinggang. Frustasi dengan pemikiran adik tiri satu-satunya ini yang begitu malas cari kerja.

"Kak, aku mau kerja di sini dulu, nanti kalo sudah dapat tempat kerja, baru aku tidak bekerja di sini lagi." Ucap Chanyeol sambil meletakkan salah satu pot bunga yang tadi ia bawa.

"Kenapa kamu _nggak_ kerja di perusahaan Sehun saja?" tanya Luhan, tidak menyerah.

"Ah, _nggak_ cocok. Lalu, kapan 'suami' hyung membantu bekerja di sini?" tanya Chanyeol, mengalihkan perhatian.

Luhan menyingkirkan sarang laba-laba di dedaunan dengan tangannya. "Sehun maksudmu?" suaranya berubah lembut malu-malu kucing.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan agak dongkol. Kenapa kakaknya ini hanya bersikap lembut pada suaminya saja... "Memangnya siapa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Mulai besok, karena dia mendapat 4 hari penuh untuk cuti." Nada bicara Luhan terdengar begitu riang.

"Ah pantas saja dia selalu pulang lembur akhir-akhir ini."

"Paman Chanchan~"

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya menuju sumber suara. "Sehan, jangan memanggilku paman. Aku ini masih muda."

Sehan tertawa pelan.

"Itu pantas kok, Chan. Lagi pula kamu memang pamannya kan?" Luhan membenarkan ucapan anak perempuan satu-satunya itu.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Luhan dengan jengkel. "Tapi kan terdengar tua, kak! Toh, aku masih belum menikah." Protesnya.

"Mom, paman Chanyeol marah?" Sehan menarik-narik ujung baju yang dikenakan Luhan.

"Tidak, dia tidak marah. Tapi, kamu harus memanggilnya kakak, jangan paman." Ucap Luhan sambil menyetarakan tingginya dengan anak—adopsi—perempuannya.

Sehan mengangguk paham, "Kak Chanchan! Kita jalan-jalan ke taman yuk, untuk menghibur kakak agar tidak marah lagi."

"Ide bagus!" seru Chanyeol bersemangat. Setidaknya dengan dia pergi ke taman, dia tidak akan mendengar ocehan Luhan.

'Park Chanyeol pria berumur 26 tahun dihibur dengan Oh Sehan perempuan berumur 5 tahun...' pikir Luhan miris ketika Chanyeol dan Sehan sudah melangkah pergi dari rumah mereka yang menyatu dengan toko bunga.

.

.

.

"Kakak! Sini!" Sehan berlari mendahului Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan tetap berjalan di belakang Sehan. Kedua mata Chanyeol menelusuri setiap sudut taman. Yah, Chanyeol langsung merasa menyesal karena sudah melihat-lihat pemandangan taman. Bagaimana tidak, pemandangan taman menjelang sore ini selalu dipenuhi pasangan muda-mudi. Baik _straight_ maupun—em yah, _you know_.

'Uh, kenapa sampai sekarang aku masih belum jatuh cinta kepada siapapun.' Batin Chanyeol.

'Yah, aku butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku di taman ini. Bukan anak umur 5 tahun tapi..' pikiran Chanyeol mendadak berhenti karena ia baru menyadari satu hal.

"Sehan.." Chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

_Loh tadi anak itu masih di sini.._

"Sehan?" Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke setiap arah, mencari-cari anak kesayangan kakaknya itu.

"Sehan?!" Oke, Chanyeol mulai panik. Ia berjalan cepat untuk mencari Sehan. "Se—"

"Kak Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol berbalik dan ia langsung bernafas lega ketika mengetahui yang memanggilnya adalah Sehan. Eh, tunggu, ada seseorang di sebelah Sehan. Lalu orang itu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat dengan ragu. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dan ia menahan nafas seketika. Duh, ada apa nih.

"Aku pergi dulu ya," ucap seseorang di samping Sehan sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Dadah kakak cantik~" Sehan langsung melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Chanyeol masih terpaku di tempatnya, kedua matanya tak lepas dari sosok orang itu. Orang itu sempat tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi.

"Sehan, siapa laki-laki tadi?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih melihat punggung orang itu.

"Aku _nggak_ kenal, kok."

"Aduuh..kenapa kamu pergi dengan orang yang tidak dikenal?" Chanyeol langsung menatap Sehan.

"Maaf, deh..." Sehan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol "Tadi Sehan terjatuh dan menangis, lalu kakak itu datang menolong dan memeluk. Dia bilang 'anak manis jangan menangis' kakak yang baik kan?"

"...oh"

Dan mendadak Chanyeol merasa dunia lebih indah.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyantap makan malamnya seperti biasa, oh tidak, dia melamun. Sehun dan Luhan menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Chanyeol," panggil Sehun.

"Chanyeol?" panggilnya lagi.

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun. "E-Eh, a..ada apa?"

"Kenapa kamu melamun?" tanya Sehun. "Sedang jatuh cinta, ya?"

Chanyeol tersentak, wajahnya memerah lagi—malu tentunya.

"Lho, tepat sasaran ya?" Sehun tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Tadi saat Chanyeol dan Sehan pulang dari taman, Chanyeol sudah melamun terus." Celetuk Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Ah pasti kak Chanchan memikirkan kakak cantik tadi ya?" seru Sehan ikut-ikutan.

Chanyeol langsung salah tingkah seketika. "Sehan, dia seorang laki-laki." Sanggah Chanyeol.

"Oh jadi kamu suka padanya?" tanya Sehun, menggoda Chanyeol.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama ya, hihi." Luhan terkikik pelan.

"Kakak yang tadi itu cantik dan baik lho, mom, dad." Ucap Sehan.

"...ehm, Sehun.." Chanyeol bisa merasakan panas di wajahnya menjalar sampai ke telinga perinya. "Mengapa aku ini selalu mencintai bunga yang tak terjangkau oleh tanganku.."

"Mengapa kamu berfikir begitu?" tanya Sehun sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ehm yah, seperti yang dikatakan Sehan tadi. Laki-laki yang kutemui tadi sore itu cantik dan baik. Sudah pasti aku tidak bisa meraihnya, aku kan hanya namja bodoh yang lemah."

"Kau salah," Sehun memperintens tatapannya "Yang menilai bukan dirimu sendiri, tapi namja itu. Siapa tahu namja itu menganggapmu lemah lembut dan baik hati, bukan bodoh dan lemah." Dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Sebelum menyerah, lebih baik kamu ulurkan tanganmu." Ucap Luhan sambil mengedipkan satu matanya dengan jahil—berniat menggoda.

"Benar, kalau kamu tak mengulurkan tangan, bagaimana mungkin kamu menjangkaunya? Bukan begitu?" ucap Sehun membenarkan ucapan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, mencari sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Yah, Chanyeol memang berniat untuk bertemu dengan namja yang kemarin, jadi dia datang ke taman ini. Entah pikiran dari mana, kalau ia datang lagi ke taman pasti akan bertemu dengan namja yang kemarin. Persis seperti kemarin, ia datang saat menjelang sore.

Sedang sibuk celingukan, ia mendengar suara piano. 'Piano? Di taman seperti ini?' pikir Chanyeol. Ia mencari sumber suaranya. Aha! Namja yang kemarin itu sedang duduk di rerumputan luas. Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk mendekat.

Dan sepertinya, namja manis kemarin itu menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol. Tepat saat Chanyeol sudah berada di sampingnya, namja itu menoleh dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hai, kamu yang kemarin kan?" tanya namja itu—yang ternyata bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"I-Iya," jawab Chanyeol sambil sedikit menunduk.

"Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini," ucap Baekhyun sambil meluruskan kakinya yang tadi tertekuk. "Duduklah, memangnya kau tidak capek berdiri terus?" sambungnya.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah seperti kemarin. "I-Ini bukan kebetulan.."

"Eh?" Baekhyun mengernyit, "j-jadi?"

"Aku sengaja datang lagi ke sini," Chanyeol menarik nafas, menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Aku...ingin bertemu denganmu sekali lagi."

Baekhyun terdiam, kedua matanya masih menatap Chanyeol, raut wajah bingungnya sudah hilang. Digantikan dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. "Maksudmu, kau ingin menyatakan cinta?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum canggung.

"E-Eh, bukan...Aku.." Chanyeol gelagapan sendiri. Dia menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya dengan cepat, "Iya..." ucapnya kemudian sambil menghela nafas.

Baekhyun tersenyum bodoh karena rasa kegugupannya meningkat. "Duhh, sudah lama tidak ada yang menyatakan suka padaku. Jadi berdebar-debar deh," Baekhyun menggaruk sebelah pipinya dengan jari telunjuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, mendengar perkataan Baekhyun seperti sebuah lampu hijau untuknya.

"Tapi.. maaf..."

Dan senyuman sirna dari wajah Chanyeol.

"..aku..."

"MOMMY~!" dan seorang anak kecil—entah umur berapa—datang dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun, melingkarkan tangan kecilnya di leher Baekhyun.

"Wah, Chanhyun sudah pulang dari tempat penitipan anak." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanhyun—yang barusan disebut Baekhyun—menyadari ada seseorang disamping mamanya. Ups, Chanhyun adalah anak—adopsi tentu saja—Baekhyun "Hei, siapa kau?" tanya Chanhyun dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "E-Eh.."

Chanhyun melonggarkan pelukannya di leher Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol, tersenyum canggung sambil mengusap kepala Chanhyun "Maaf, aku ini 'istri' orang."

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Chanyeol," sapa Sehun sambil menepuk bahu Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh dengan seluruh aura gelap—alias suram—dari wajahnya. "Pagi," ucapnya lesu kemudian kembali ke posisi semula—membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun bergidik ngeri sambil mundur selangkah. Dengan tanda tanya besar dia menghampiri Luhan yang sibuk menyirami tanaman. "Lu, Luhan-ie," panggil Sehun sambil mencolek-colek/? bahu Luhan.

Luhan menoleh. "Ya?"

"Chanyeol kenapa?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah yang masih sama seperti tadi.

Luhan membentuk tanda silang—X—dengan kedua jarinya "Patah hati,"

"Loh? Bukankah kemarin dia baik-baik saja?"

"Bunga yang tak terjangkau olehnya,"

"Maksudmu laki-laki yang ia ceritakan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Dia itu sudah memiliki pendamping."

"Wah pantas saja, aura Chanyeol suram sekali." Sehun kembali bergidik ngeri sambil melirik Chanyeol.

.

* * *

.

_Siang harinya..._

'Kenapa aku ini selalu mencintai bunga yang tak terjangkau? Menyebalkan! Sudah 'istri' orang, punya anak pula...' batin Chanyeol. Ia menyapu teras toko tanpa semangat.

Dengan aura yang masih sama seperti tadi pagi—alias suram, seakan-akan di atas kepalanya itu ada awan gelap yang menurunkan hujan, bukan hanya hujan air biasa. Tapi badai petir.

_Hiks, telenovela sekali._

Tapi...memang itu kenyataannya.

"Eh, hai kita ketemu lagi."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat seseorang yang sedang dipikirkannya berada di hadapannya.

"Ah, hai."

"Chanhyun, ayo ucapkan salam." Ucap Baekhyun.

Chanhyun yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun sedang menatap Chanyeol dengan dingin lalu membuang wajah ke samping seketika.

PLETAK!

"Kau ini! Tidak sopan! Maaf ya, dia memang manja." Ucap Baekhyun setelah dengan santainya memukul kepala Chanhyun. Chanhyun hanya meringis menahan sakit, dinilai dari ekspresinya sepertinya Chanyun sudah sering menerima hal itu.

"Eh, ya tidak apa. Dia hanya anak kecil," ucap Chanyeol. "Kamu habis dari mana?" sambung Chanyeol.

"Oh aku baru saja belanja keperluan, kamu sendiri ngapain di sini?" Baekhyun memperhatikan toko bunga di hadapannya. "Kau kerja?"

"Eh ya, eng.. tidak juga sih."

"Lalu?"

"Ini rumah kakakku,"

"Jadi kamu pemiliknya?"

"Ya begitulah,"

Kedua mata Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat jam dinding yang terletak di atas pintu masuk toko. "Astaga, sudah jam segini." Baekhyun melanjutkan dengan panik, "Aku bisa terlambat bekera..."

"Mama pergi saja, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ucap Chanhyun sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ta-Tapi belanjaan ini.."

"Tenang, _enteng_ kan? Sini," Chanhyun sedikit merebut paksa belanjaan itu dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Ah terima kasih, maaf ya Chanhyun." Baekhyun langsung pergi.

"Hati-hati ma!" teriak Chanhyun. Chanhyun melirik Chanyeol dengan sinis lalu kembali membuang wajah dan berjalan.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Chanhyun. 'Kelihatannya dia keberatan' pikir Chanyeol dengan miris saat melihat belanjaan yang dibawa Chanhyun.

BRUK!

Dan benar saja, belanjaan itu cukup berat untuk dibawa Chanhyun yang baru berumur 4 tahun. Ia jatuh tersungkur. Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang langsung mendekati Chanhyun, mengangkatnya bangun dan menggendongnya di lengan dengan satu tangannya yang membawakan belanjaan.

"Dimana rumahmu? Biar kuantar," ucap Chanyeol sambil berjalan.

Chanhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. "TIDAK MAU! MAMA! HUAAA MAMAAA!" Chanhyun terus meronta-ronta "TIANG LISTRIK! TURUNKAN AKU! KAU RAKSASA! PEMAKAN ORANG! MAMAAAA!"

"Aku ini tidak makan manusia," ucap Chanyeol pelan, tidak ambil pusing dengan kalimat beserta suara supersonik Chanhyun. Ia tetap berjalan tanpa menanggapi Chanhyun yang masih saja menolak dan meronta.

.

"Nah, Chanhyun, aku pulang ya. Hati-hati di rumah, jangan lupa kunci pintu." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi.

"Hei tiang listrik."

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Masuklah, kau sudah mengantarku. Sebaiknya kita minum teh dulu." Ucap Chanhyun sambil menunjuk rumahnya dengan jempol.

"E-Eh, tapi.."

"SUDAH MASUK SAJA DULU!" paksa Chanhyun.

Chanyeol tersentak, Chanhyun sepertinya suka berteriak, dan jangan lupakan wajah dinginnya itu.

"Nih, minum." Chanhyun menyerahkan gelas berisi teh kepada Chanyeol. Yah, mereka sudah masuk dan duduk di ruang tengah.

"Chanhyun, mamamu selalu bekerja jam segini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak juga, ada waktunya dia memainkan jari." Jawab Chanhyun.

"Memainkan jari?" Chanyeol teringat dengan Baekhyun yang memainkan piano di tengah taman waktu itu.

"Mommy kan pianis!" ucap Chanhyun bersemangat.

"Wah benarkah?"

Chanhyun mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Omong-omong, dimana ayahmu? Kok tidak kelihatan?"

Ekspresi Chanhyun langsung berubah. Ia melirik ke sebuah lemari kaca. Chanyeol mengikuti pandangannya. Ah, ternyata...

"Meninggal, dua tahun yang lalu, saat aku berumur 2 tahun. Meskipun mereka sempat bercerai, tepat setahun setelah mereka bercerai, appa meninggal." Chanhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Dengar ya tiang listrik, walaupun mamaku sudah sendiri aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh mamaku! Aku sudah berjanji pada ayah untuk selalu menjaga mama!"

...

Chanyeol berjalan pulang dengan ucapan Chanhyun yang terngiang di pikirannya. Yah, Chanhyun sempat menceritakan bagaimana ia berjanji pada ayahnya dulu. Pesan ayahnya sungguh terus berkeliaran di otak Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Hari ini adalah bagian dirinya membelikan makan siang untuk Luhan, Sehun dan Sehan. Dan sekarang kantung plastik berukuran sedang sudah ia tenteng—berisi makanan mereka. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya seketika—ups kedua matanya tidak sengaja melirik sebuah toko kelontong. Bukan, bukan barang-barang toko kelontong itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan...

"Eh ketemu lagi. Oh ya, kudengar kemarin kau mengantar Chanhyun sampai rumah, terima kasih ya." yup, barusan suara Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang merapihkan beberapa barang.

Chanyeol merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi. "Tak apa. Kamu sedang apa di sini?"

"Hah? Tentu saja bekerja, aku kan karyawan." jawab Baekhyun.

.

"HAHAHA" Baekhyun tertawa lepas kemudian menutup mulutnya sebentar—untuk meredakan tawanya. "Anak itu bilang aku ini pianis?"

"Ya dia bilang begitu."

"Aku cuma karyawan, bukan pianis. Meskipun itu hobiku, tapi tetap saja, aku tidak menjadikannya mata pencaharian."

"Oh begitu ya," Chanyeol tersenyum canggung.

"Ada saatnya pianis ini harus sadar dan tak bisa melakukan hal yang ia sukai, agar bisa terus hidup. Aku harus berjuang, karena ada Chanhyun.." Baekhyun menunjukkan senyum manisnya—plus _eye smile_.

Chanyeol tertegun, kedua matanya masih menatap Baekhyun. Selalu kena kutuk membeku saat Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu padanya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun yang sadar akan tatapan Chanyeol langsung bertanya.

"Enggak. Kau 'ibu' yang baik." Ucap Chanyeol lalu tersenyum.

Baekhyun terdiam, wajahnya memerah. "Idiiihh! Jangan memuji, ah!" ucapnya malu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun,"

Baekhyun menoleh. "Eh pak kepala toko,"

"Bagaimana? Sudah kau pikirkan?" tanya pak kepala toko itu.

Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya, mendadak suram, "Iya, aku.."

Chanyeol terdiam, ekspresi bingung langsung tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, ketika pak kepala toko itu bertanya, raut wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah 180 derajat. Yang tadinya memerah malu jadi diam, gugup, bingung, dan—ukh, sulit dijelaskan.

.

.

.

_Sorenya..._

GLUDUG GLUDUG

"Ah pantas dari tadi mendung, ternyata hujan lebat." Chanyeol menatap langit beserta hujan dengan wajah datar. Lalu ia hendak memindahkan pot bunga agar tidak terkena hujan, tapi sesuatu menghentikannya.

"—?!" Chanyeol menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut plus bingung, anggap saja eskpresi WTF—?!. Sesuatu yang menghentikannya itu adalah seseorang yang berdiri di depan tokonya dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup karena guyuran hujan.

"Chanhyun?!" Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, tidak peduli kalau dirinya ikut hujan-hujanan seperti Chanhyun. "A-Ada apa? Ayo masuk! Kau bisa sakit!" ucap Chanyeol panik.

Chanhyun menunduk, menatap aspal. Sama sekali tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. Seolah-olah aspal lebih menarik, "Tiang listrik...aku...ambillah aku jadi anakmu."

"Eh?" Chanyeol mengernyit dalam. "Apa yang—"

Chanhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan Chanyeol tersentak mendapati wajah anak kecil itu basah oleh air hujan dan air mata. "Aku...benci mamaku." Ucap Chanhyun dengan penekanan. "Ukh.." Chanhyun yang sudah berlama-lama di bawah air hujan itu tak kuat lagi menahan dingin, ia kehilangan kesadaran dan terjatuh seketika.

Chanyeol makin panik tentu saja. "Chanhyun...Chanhyun?!" dan tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, dia membawa Chanhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Masa bodoh dengan Luhan atau Sehun atau Sehan yang nanti heboh bertanya-tanya.

Chanhyun langsung dirawat segenap hati oleh Luhan, sementara Sehun membawa Sehan jauh-jauh agar tidak mengganggu. Chanyeol turun lagi ke bawah, bermaksud menjaga toko. Saat sepuluh menit sudah berlalu, seseorang di depan pintu masuk yang berbahan kaca itu menarik perhatiannya. Baekhyun menutup payung yang ia bawa dan berlari masuk ke dalam toko secepat mungkin. "Ah, maaf...Chanhyun..? Ada di dalam?" tanyanya begitu melihat sosok Chanyeol di balik meja kasir.

Chanyeol terdiam sesaat, "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun langsung menunduk sedih, "Aku...sebenarnya.."

"KENAPA DATANG KE SINI?!"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan manik cokelatnya menemukan putra kesayangannya berdiri di anak tangga terakhir. "Chanhyun..." suaranya lirih.

"SUDAH KUPUSTKAN UNTUK TINGGAL DI SINI! SILAHKAN MAMA MAU BERBUAT SESUKANYA, MAU KE PERJODOHAN ATAU APAPUN! MAMA MAU KEMANA SAJA AKU TAK AKAN LARANG! HUH!" Chanhyun berbalik dan berlari pergi menaiki tangga. Tidak memperdulikan perasaan Baekhyun sama sekali.

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Menatap tangga itu dengan kekosongan, "Chan..hyun..." suaranya tercekat.

'Perjodohan?' pikir Chanyeol lalu melirik Baekhyun.

.

.

"Maaf ya, aku jadi merepotkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, biarkan saja Chanhyun menginap sehari di rumahku." Ucap Chanyeol.

Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang berjalan di tengah guyuran hujan dan dinaungi dengan payung yang dipegang masing-masing. Chanyeol sengaja menemani Baekhyun pulang, itu karena ia merasa kalau perasaan Baekhyun sedang tidak baik. Dari pada terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan jika Baekhyun pulang sendirian, jadi Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menemaninya.

"Maaf, kalau aku boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan apa maksud perkataan Chanhyun _tadi_? Maksudku, tentang _perjodohan_?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Itu...aku hanya tak enak pada majikanku.."

"Ah pak kepala toko yang waktu itu ya. Kau akan menikah lagi?" tanya Chanyeol, merasa terkejut.

Baekhyun tersenyum sendu. "Itu tidak mungkin, aku baru bercerai 2 tahun. Masa sudah berpikir untuk menikah lagi, dengan orang yang sama sekali belum pernah kutemui pula. Kecuali, kalau aku memang mencintainya." entah Chanyeol salah lihat atau apa, tapi wajah Baekhyun memerah ketika mengatakan kata terakhir.

"Aku menemukan Chanhyun ketika dia berumur satu tahun. Saat itu, aku dan mantan 'suami'ku menemukannya di depan rumah kami. Aku tidak percaya orang tua mana yang tidak menginginkan keberadaan Chanhyun, padahal Chanhyun anak yang baik." Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali mengatakan tidak kepada majikanku. Tapi, aku tetap menjalaninya. Aku melakukannya demi Chanhyun, aku tahu dia sangat merindukan sosok ayah baginya..." kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka dan menatap ke percikan air yang memantul ketika menyentuh aspal.

"Aku bisa melihat ketika aku mengantarnya ke tempat penitipan anak seperti biasa. Bagaimana Chanhyun memperhatikan anak-anak lain seperti dirinya yang juga diantar dengan orang tua mereka, lengkap, ada dua orang tua. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana Chanhyun menatap anak-anak itu dengan iri. Dan setiap aku menanyakannya, Chanhyun selalu berkata tidak apa-apa, seolah tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya." Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam.

"Meskipun ia tegar...tapi bagaimana pun juga dia tetap seorang anak kecil berumur 4 tahun. Aku fikir dengan aku menceritakan kalau aku akan dijodohkan dan dia akan memiliki ayah, pasti dia akan senang. Tapi, tanpa kusangka jadinya malah seperti ini. Aku merasa gagal menjadi 'mama'nya." Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang lolos dari matanya entah dari kapan.

Chanyeol tersenyum hangat. "Kau salah. Kau sudah memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Chanhyun, kau 'ibu' yang baik kok."

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya sampai mengering, kemudian menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol. "Terima kasih." ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

DEG

Dan Chanyeol pasti bohong kalau dia tidak menyukai Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup payungnya dan menatap Chanhyun yang sedang membenahi tanah di salah satu pot tanaman. Chanhyun yang merasa ditatap pun segera menoleh. Dengan raut wajah sedikit sedih Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan, "Tadi mamamu menjemput lho,"

"Huh," Chanhyun hanya berdecih pelan lalu kembali membuang wajah.

Chanyeol cemberut menatap anak kecil itu. Dia memanggilnya, "Hei, Chanhyun."

Chanhyun kembali menoleh dengan wajah dingin andalannya.

"Lebih baik kamu pulang, mamamu pasti sedih.." Chanyeol menasehati.

"_Nggak_ mau!" Chanhyun langsung membentak. "Siapa peduli pengkhianat macam dia...orang seperti itu...tak pantas jadi mamaku!"

Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar kalimat kasar dari Chanhyun, "JANGAN SEENAKNYA BICARA!"

Chanhyun tersentak dan langsung berdiri dengan wajah kagetnya. Ups, tidak hanya kaget, Chanhyun juga menunjukkan ekspresi takut. Chanyeol yang menyadari ekspresi Chanhyun langsung mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi lembut seperti tadi.

"Ma-Maaf, aku lepas kendali. Bagaimana pun juga, kamu tidak boleh menjelekkan mamamu. Dia kan mamamu cuma ada satu di dunia."

Chanhyun merasakan kedua matanya memanas.

"Kamu sudah janji dengan ayahmu bukan? Akan terus menjaga mamamu. Coba pikir, sesungguhnya apa yang dimaksud dengan _menjaga_?"

.

.

.

.

_Dua hari kemudian, di lobi hotel kota..._

"Hei, Baekhyun." Pak kepala toko membisikkan sesuatu. "Ingat pesanku, jangan menyinggung soal putramu di depannya."

"Baik..." bisik Baekhyun.

"Aku sangat beruntung bisa dijodohkan denganmu," ucap seorang namja yang duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Namja yang akan dijodohkan dengannya.

Baekhyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman—senyuman paksa. Otaknya masih memikirkan seseorang. Yup, dia memikirkan Chanhyun. Sudah dua hari Chanhyun belum mau pulang ke rumah.

'Apa Chanhyun masih marah?' batin Baekhyun bermonolog. 'Pasti. Pasti dia marah sekali.' Jawabnya sendiri.

"Permisi,"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk kemudian menoleh. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menoleh—bagaimana tidak? Seseorang yang baru saja berbicara tadi adalah seseorang yang dia kenal. Chanyeol—menggunakan pakaian rapih seperti pejabat-pejabat tinggi. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa.

"Ka..kamu.." ucap Baekhyun terbata.

"Siapa kau?" tanya pak kepala toko.

Baekhyun langsung berinisiatif untuk berdiri "Ah, ini kenalanku, pak. Tapi... entah ada urusan apa..."

Dan saat itulah Baekhyun menyadari kalau Chanyeol tidak sendiri. Seseorang muncul dari balik punggung Chanyeol, ia langsung berjalan cepat ke depan Chanyeol dan berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Seseorang itu menggenggam sebucket bunga yang cukup banyak dan segera berlutut sambil mengarahkan bunga itu kepada Baekhyun. Dan kali ini, Baekhyun lebih terkejut dari pada tadi saat mengetahui siapa yang kini tengah berlutut di hadapannya.

"Chan..hyun..?" ucap Baekhyun terbata.

"A—aku sayang mama. Silahkan kalau mau menikah lagi. Apapun keputusan mama..." ucapan Chanhyun terhenti seketika. Ia sedang mengingat ucapan sang 'tiang listrik' tempo hari yang lalu.

_*khusus flashback, hurufnya italic plus bold tulisannya*_

"_**Chanhyun, yang dimaksud 'menjaga' adalah...kamu harus memikirkan bagaimana membuat orang itu merasa bahagia, nyaman dan aman. Jangan kau 'ikat' terus orang itu bersamamu, seperti melarangnya untuk berbuat sesuatu."**_

"_**Kebahagian mama? Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana.." ucap Chanhyun.**_

"_**Dirimu sendiri, bagi mamamu kebahagianmu lah yang paling utama. Dia ingin selalu bersamamu, selalu menjagamu."**_

"Aku..." Chanhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk tadi. "Aku akan ikut...kemana pun mama pergi." sambungnya sambil tersenyum tulus.

Bibir Baekhyun sedikit terbuka, menganga kecil, tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. "Chan..hyun..." lirihnya.

"Hei..tunggu dulu!" seru namja yang duduk di hadapan Baekhyun tadi.

BRAK!

Mendadak dia menggebrak meja dengan satu tangannya. "Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku kalau dia sudah punya anak?!" tanyanya emosi.

Baekhyun menoleh, menatap namja itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Huh, pria manis sepertimu sudah punya anak? Cih, aku paling benci anak kecil." ucap namja itu sambil membuang muka.

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras, tatapan tak suka—atau lebih tepat, benci—langsung dikeluarkannya untuk menatap namja itu. Alisnya bertaut galak. Tadi namja itu bilang 'aku paling benci anak kecil?' Dan Baekhyun membenci seseorang yang tidak menyukai anak kecil! Terlebih anak kecil yang dimaksud namja itu adalah Chanhyun.

"Maaf ya, perjodohannya cukup sampai di sini..." sambung namja itu.

Dan saat itulah Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

Tepat ketika Baekhyun mengambil ancang-ancang, kedua mata Chanhyun ditutup oleh satu tangan besar Chanyeol. Sementara satu tangannya lagi, Chanyeol gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri—tidak percaya dengan apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan.

BUUUGH!

...

Baekhyun meregangkan tangannya ke atas. "Haah, lega rasanya..."

"Maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, kamu memukul namja itu tepat di depan majikanmu..." tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang berjalan lebih depan dibanding Chanyeol dan Chanhyun langsung berbalik. "Tentu saja aku baik! Buat apa dijodohkan dengan namja macam begitu." Baekhyun tertawa sendiri.

Setelah puas meluapkan emosinya tadi dengan satu pukulan, sekarang mereka sedang berjalan di luar hotel. Berjalan pulang.

"Tadinya kulakukan semua ini demi Chanhyun, tapi semuanya jadi berantakan. Aku gagal jadi 'eomma' yang baik. Maaf ya, Chanhyun." Baekhyun yang ada di samping Chanhyun langsung mengusak rambut anaknya itu dengan mata yang tertutup. Lebih tepatnya anak adopsi.

"Tapi...kini mataku terbuka." Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap lembut Chanhyun yang juga menatapnya sambil tersenyum. "Mulai saat ini, aku akan lebih memperhatikan Chanhyun."

Chanyeol tersenyum lega melihatnya.

"Omong-omong, kalian keren sekali. Pakai jas, dasi, celana, dan sepatu pantofel hitam kantoran begitu. Mirip mafia saja, hihi." Baekhyun menutup mulutnya.

"E-Eh, habisnya kami malu kalau tidak berpakaian seperti orang kantoran untuk masuk ke lobi hotel." ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memerah sambil memperhatikan pakaiannya sendiri.

"Masa ke hotel saja malu?" tanya Baekhyun. "Tapi...terima kasih kamu dan Chanhyun datang di waktu yang tepat. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih." Dan Baekhyun menunjukkan senyum manisnya. Senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan kepada mantan suaminya dan Chanhyun. Tapi kali ini, senyum itu dia tunjukkan kepada Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hati.

Chanyeol malu sendiri. "S-Sudahlah, jangan dibahas."

"Hei, tiang listrik." panggil Chanhyun tiba-tiba. "Aku tak keberatan sama sekali kalau kau yang jadi ayahku." ucapnya dengan wajah dingin seperti biasa, tetapi ada sedikit rona merah, malu.

"Hah?" wajah Chanyeol semakin memerah.

PLETAK!

Baekhyun memukul belakang kepala Chanhyun seperti dulu—bedanya, kali ini dengan wajah yang merona hebat. "K-Kenapa kamu bicara sembarangan heh! Seenaknya menyebut orang 'tiang listrik'! Panggil namanya dengan sopan, namanya..." ucapan Baekhyun terhenti seketika.

"Eh? Oh iya, aku belum tahu namamu.." ucapnya—masih dengan wajah yang memerah, dan makin memerah sampai ke telinganya ketika menatap Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, kau?" tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

"A-Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, margaku kembali setelah bercerai. Aneh ya, kita baru berkenalan sekarang."

"Tak apa-apa, itu...unik."

Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanhyun. "Kamu serius dengan ucapanmu, sayang?"

Chanhyun tersenyum dengan bersemangat. "Ya," ucapnya mantap.

Wajah Baekhyun benar-benar merona parah. Ia kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan gugup. "Yah, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Chanyeol sedikit menunduk. "Eh, aku.."

'Harus Chan! Harus! Ini kesempatan emasmu! Kau sudah mencintainya sejak pertama kali bertemu!' batin Chanyeol berapi-api/?.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum tulus. "Kalau aku mencintaimu kenapa tidak?"

Baekhyun tersenyum senang tapi juga bercampur malu, "A-Aku...aku..juga.." ia bahkan tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya saking terlampaui bahagia.

Sementara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan rona di wajah mereka yang berlebihan—begitu pula dengan detak jantung mereka—Chanhyun memecah kegugupan di sana.

"Eomma, omong-omong namaku seperti nama penggabungan eomma dan Chanyeol hyung. Chan dari Chanyeol hyung, dan Hyun dari nama eomma."

"Eh? Eomma baru sadar, kamu benar." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol—dengan seluruh keberaniannya—menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Kalau begitu, kita memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu... dan bersama."

.

.

.

.

End

* * *

_**a/n: **_HAYOOO, kira-kira ada yang merasa akrab gak dengan cerita fanfic ini? Muehehehe

Kalau merasa akrab dan kenal, berarti kalian udah pernah baca komiknya. Untuk pertanyaan 'komik apa ya?' saya gak bisa jawab, biarkan imajinasi para pembaca sendiri yang menjawabnya XD

Ini kan seharusnya berjudul 'summer for miyuki' tapi saya ganti jadi 'love for chanyeol' jadi sebenernya ini itu remake, versi chanbaek-nya gitu...

Saya ubah sedikit bagian tengah cerita. Mau publish juga sequelnya sih... sequelnya asli buatan imajinasi saya. Tapi gak tahu kelarnya kapan T-T

Oke, saya terlalu banyak bacot. Maaf.

_**so...**_

_**review?**_

buat saya semangat gitu sekali-sekali /slap


End file.
